Qu'est-ce que le courage ?
by ma00333
Summary: On parle souvent des Weasley, d'Harry et d'Hermione, de Luna et Neville, lorsqu'on parle du courage de la légendaire maison Gryffondore. Mais qu'en est-il de Percy Weasley, souvent dépeint comme lâche et ambitieux ? Lettre à coeur ouvert de Percy à sa petite soeur, Ginny, parce que lui aussi fait parti de la maison des braves.


**Hello !**

 **Aujourd'hui, je vous propose un petit OS, sur un personnage et une relation souvent très peu exploitée ...**

 **J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ;)**

 **Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que le courage ?

Ma petite Ginny, ma si petite Ginny, toi qui prônes partout cette si belle qualité, si merveilleuse et importante à tes yeux, sais-tu vraiment ce que c'est ? Toi, la parfaite et véritable Gryffondore, celle qui n'a peur de rien, la résistante, t'es-tu déjà posé la question ?

Dans un dictionnaire, tu trouveras cela à ce mot :

 _Courage, nom masculin singulier : sens 1 ; Fermeté, force de caractère, vertu ou caractéristique d'un être vivant qui lui permet de surmonter le peur, lui fait supporter la souffrance, braver le danger, entreprendre des choses difficiles ou hardies._

Mais est-ce vraiment cela que le courage ? Toi qui vois le courage partout, dans la survie au sortilège de mort de ton Potter, la fondation d'une famille très jeune par papa et maman, ou encore dans le fait vaincre sa peur des araignées en allant dans une tanière pleine d'Acromantula.

Mais n'était-ce pas plutôt de la chance, ou de la folie la plupart du temps ? T'es-tu déjà demandé si le courage n'était pas un instinct de survie face à certaines situations ? Pouvons-nous agir différemment lorsque l'on se retrouve dans ce genre de situation ? Ma petite Ginny, as-tu déjà affronté un Epouvantard, cette créature qui n'est en fait qu'une simulation du danger ? Tu devrais tenter l'expérience, car tu risques d'être surprise par le résultat. Tes exemples n'ont pas eu le choix d'être courageux, mais toi, est-ce que tu tenterais de faire ce choix ?

Tu dis que je suis intelligent, mais que je ne suis pas courageux. Ou alors que je suis bête, et pas plus courageux que si j'étais intelligent. Cependant, c'est ce que tu crois, mais si c'était vraiment le cas, pourquoi ai-je été envoyé à Gryffondor, et non à Poufsouffle ou bien à Serdaigle ? Pourquoi aurais-je été comme tous nos frères, tout en étant si différents ? Certes, je n'ai pas épousé une vélane – être plus dangereux qu'il n'y paraît -, affronté des dragons ou arrêté mes études avant d'obtenir mes études, mais cela fait-il de moi un lâche ?

Nous faisons tous des erreurs Gin', aussi bien toi, que moi, aussi intelligents soyons-nous. Cela ne veut pas pour autant dire que quand on fait un mauvais choix, ce n'est pas courageux. Comment appelles-tu, toi, quand on est persuadé que notre choix est le bon, et qu'on le fait, tout en sachant pertinemment que l'on risque de se mettre à dos tous ceux qu'on aime et à qui on tient ? Est-ce de la folie de faire le choix conscient de perdre tous les gens que l'on aime, par conviction ?

N'est-ce pas du courage pour toi que de tenir tête à ses proches pour ce que l'on croit être le mieux, le bon choix ? N'est-ce donc pas du courage de continuer d'avancer même après que tout le monde nous ai tourné le dos ? De toujours se relever, malgré les blessures et les cicatrices ? Je te le demande, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Ne voies-tu en moi que de la folie, de l'inconscience, ou pire, de la lâcheté ? A moins que tu me crois stupide et hypocrite ?

N'est-ce pas assez important pour toi de remettre en cause tous mes principes, tout ce en quoi j'ai toujours cru, admettre que je me suis trompé ? Enfin Ginny, n'est-ce pas du courage que d'admettre qu'on a eu tort, de savoir mettre sa fierté de côté et d'avouer ses erreurs, dans l'ultime espoir d'un pardon ?

Maintenant, dis-moi ce qu'est le courage, et si tu es d'accord avec moi sur cette dernière phrase, fais-le. Met ton courage et ta fierté de côté, comme je l'aie fait avant toi, et accorde-moi ton pardon.

Je sais que tu as été très courageuse durant toute cette guerre, tu as su supporter le danger qui planait constamment sur ceux que tu aimais, tu as su supporter les tortures et les blessures de ces machines de guerre. Et je te demande d'être encore un peu courageuse petite sœur, juste un tout petit peu, tu as su surmonter la perte d'un frère, sauras-tu accepter et en excuser un autre?

Alors petite sœur, qu'est-ce que le courage pour toi ? Parce que pour moi, le courage c'est de venir t'implorer de me donner ton pardon, c'est d'avoir le cran d'admettre que j'ai pu être lâche, mais de quand même essayer de me racheter aux yeux de tous. D'essayer de prouver ma valeur et de montrer que moi aussi, je suis le digne représentant de ma maison.

Finalement, peu importe ce que tu penses de moi Ginny. Je veux juste que tu sache quelque chose : pour moi, le courage, c'est toi. Tu es le courage à l'état pur, tu es un modèle. Tu es la plus petite de la famille, mais aussi la plus courageuse de tous. Et je n'ai pas honte de le dire, tu es mon modèle. Parce que c'est vrai, ma petite tornade rousse, ma petite furie, je suis en admiration.

Mais j'aimerai bien savoir quand même, pour toi, qu'est-ce que le courage ?

Avec tout mon amour,

Ton grand frère, Percy »


End file.
